See You Never
by TheRegularMan
Summary: Humphrey has had enough of waking up alone to an empty den. Follow Humphrey on journey to find himself, and maybe a new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

 **First story ever so don't be hard on me! Anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews.**

Humphrey awoke from the bright and shining moon at the top of his den. He got up and stretched his long legs across the den floor.

"This den is complete garbage. Who's bright idea was to get a den without a roof?", Humphrey said, voiced laced in irritation. Looking over to his right, Humphrey noticed, once again, that Kate wasn't next to him. Kate recently picked up the habit to abandon him during the night to do whatever the hell Alphas do.

Humphrey raked the ground with his claws angrily, "That's it, I'm going to speak to her."

Humphrey stalked out of Kate and his den and into the main grounds of the pack's camp. Humphrey looked around and found another Alpha he could ask about Kate's whereabouts. It was Victor, the usual night lookout for the pack.

"Hey Victor, would you know where Kate is? She wasn't next to me when I woke up tonight."

"Uh, yeah, I think her and Garth went for patrol of the border."

Humphrey's eyes narrowed at this. Garth?!

'The one she was arranged to marry?!', Humphrey thought, slightly growling.

Humphrey said his thanks and went off towards the border. The whole time there, Humphrey's sub-conscious kept telling him to keep away. Now, admittedly, Humphrey knew he was going to make a scene as soon as he got there. But he didn't care, he just wanted to know why she kept leaving him in the night.

Humphrey got to the border and spotted Garth and Kate. They were trotting around the border at a slow pace.

'Psh, this is what Alpha's do? The Omegas and I have a harder job', Humphrey thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey shouted.

"Humphrey, why are you awake? It's still a little ways away from sunrise.", Kate said gently. Kate's nonchalant attitude made Humphrey even more livid.

"Look who's talking. Why aren't you in my den with me?", Humphrey asked, an icy stare located at Garth and Kate. Kate took at step back at Humphrey's attitude.

"Well, my father asked if I could patrol the border real quick, he thought he heard a commotion coming from the here."

"Okay, well, what about the night before that? And the night before that? You're always leaving me in the night!" Humphrey barked back.

"Calm down, Humphrey! We've talked about this. Sometimes I need to be on call. That's what being an Alpha is about. I can't always be there for you." Kate said softly, trying to calm Humphrey's anger. But it was too late, Humphrey was going to explode.

"Always there for me! You're never there for me! Every time I need you, you're always stuck with your duties! I've had it with all your duties!" Humphrey yelled, walking threateningly forward.

"Woah, easy there buddy, don't do anything you'll regret.", Garth said, stepping in front of Kate.

"How about you butt yourself out of here, buddy", Humphrey growled.

"What do you want from me? Okay sometimes I volunteer myself for the duties because staying in the den with you all night is boring!" Kate screamed, eyes open in surprise at her own confession.

"B-boring?" Humphrey stuttered, a tear trickling down his snout.

"N-n-no! That's not wha-"

"Okay, fine I'm boring! Then why the hell did we marry! I loved you!" Humphrey yelled back, tears running down his face.

"Humphrey that's not what I meant"

"Oh sure, you didn't mean that. Whatever, you won't have to be bored any longer. This marriage is over, Kate." Humphrey said, with a hate filled face clouded with tears. Humphrey then ran past the border into the huge pine forest. He could hear his name being called in the distance, but didn't turn back. He didn't need or want to be near Jasper anymore

 **Well that's it! Please review and favorite. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey couldn't count how many time he walked around the pack border, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back to the pack. He needed to figure things out before he could go back. He didn't want to go back in and blow up on the first wolf he sees.

Out of the thick pine forest jumped out a old, but in shape, gray wolf. Humphrey recognized him almost instantly.

"Winston, what brings you outside your border?", Humphrey asked, approaching the old wolf.

"Nothing really, just looking for you.", Winston smiled kindly, stretching his haggard limbs.

"These old bones aren't use to walking to the border anymore", he chuckled softly, glancing at Humphrey. Humphrey just silently narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you looking for me? An Omega?"

"Well, Eve wanted me to find you and rip your throat out, so you should know that news spread around about you divorcing Kate." Winston responded, cleaning his paws with his tongue.

"But, I don't want to hurt you. I just came to talk."

"Winston, before that, I just want to formally resign from my position in the pack. I thank you for the hospitality and shelter the pack gave me.", Humphrey said, bowing his obediently. Looking up, Winston's face never changed after hearing the news. It was always full of wisdom and empathy.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I won't stop you. Now can we talk?"

"Sure."

"What happened between Kate and you?"

Humphrey then explained what happened up to the moment of the fight at the border. When recounting the story, Humphrey was being filled with anger.

"Okay, thank you. Was there any way you can make up with Kate without having to leave the pack?", Winston asked, eyes facing the vast snowcapped pine forest.

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to try it. Why do I have to make up with her? Why can't she find me and apologize without getting her father out here to do it?", Humphrey replied angrily, claws ferociously scratching the ground.

"She didn't send me out here. I came here on my own accord.", Winston replied, Humphrey's face scrunching up in confusion.

"Why? Why do you suddenly care about me?"

"I don't know, I guess it never crossed my mine. My gut just told me to come and talk to you." Winston calmly replied, snowflakes beginning to fall around them. Seeing Winston sit here with the snow dancing around and falling on his pelt was intimidating. The wisdom in his dark brown eyes radiated off him. His muscles bulged under his dark gray fur and his upright posture showed Humphrey why he was pack leader.

"I guess it was telling me to go and get one of my sons back."

Humphrey was lost for words. Humphrey's parents were killed back when an eastern pack tried to invade, back when he was just a pup.

"You see, all of the wolves in this pack I consider my children. Even you and the Omegas.", Winston said, his face now facing in the direction of Humphrey.

"I knew once I heard the news about Kate and you, you were going to leave. So, I just came to say goodbye, son." Winston said, smiling softly.

"See you later.", Humphrey responded, giving him a nod. Deep down inside, he was struggling to keep it together. Winston was there to comfort when his parents died. He didn't realize how leaving would affect him so much.

"Come back, Humphrey. Come back stronger. If not for Kate or me, do it for the pack. I know you still got friends here.", And with that, Winston raced back into the pine forest.

Turning towards the direction of the train tracks, Humphrey began to tread through the snow. In the distance, a loud, full, sad howl of goodbye could be heard. Humphrey stopped dead in his tracks and tears began to fall down onto his silvery coat.

'Goodbye, _Dad',_ Humphrey then sprinted the rest of the way to the train tracks.

 **Not a lot happens in this chapter, but be patient! It's going to pick up a couple of chapters! If I get five reviews, I'll update the next chapter in a day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey made it to the train station quickly. He now sat waiting for the loud train whistle to signal its arrival. He went to lie down and close his eyes, but once he did he noticed familiar birds walking up to him.

"Marcel and Paddy", Humphrey sighed, smirking slightly.

"In the flesh, my furry friend", Marcel responded, petting Humphrey's gray coat.

"What brings you two to the train tracks?"

"No, sir, the question is what brings _you_ to the train station?", Paddy asked, seeming concerned.

"It's nothing, Kate and I just got into a fight. Anyway, I've heard that Paddy's got a girl duck for himself", Humphrey said nonchalantly, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing you say, but here you are, ready to leave over nothing?", Marcel asked, sternly. Humphrey sighed and rolled over to his back to look at the stars and the brilliantly shining moon.

"If you couldn't take the hint, I don't want to talk about to, okay?" Humphrey said, icily.

"I understand the situation, Kate has already explained it to me."

"Oh, I bet she did. Did she also tell you I was boring?" Humphrey replied sarcastically.

"I know that you're angry right now, but now isn't the time for rash decisions." Paddy comfortingly said, trying to ease Humphrey off his bad mood.

"This isn't rash. I've been contemplating this for awhile now." Humphrey responded stubbornly.

Marcel and Paddy both sighed, and Marcel stepped forward, towards Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what happened?" Humphrey knew he didn't mean the confrontation, he meant why their relationship fell apart.

"I don't know..." Humphrey said, closing his eyes, imagining the events that led him to this point.

"I think I just need to go and find myself, you know. I don't like the position I have in the pack or the life I've been living. I feel...empty."

"Empty?", Paddy questioned. Humphrey's only response was to roll over to his side, away from the two birds.

"I'll be back, though. And I'll be stronger."

"So, better to love and lost then never love before, huh?", Marcel teased.

Humphrey smiled, "Yeah, I don't think Kate was the right wolf for me."

"Are you going to be looking for love on your adventure?", Paddy asked, curious.

"Maybe, if the right wolf comes along. But that's not the reason why I'm doing this. I want to get stronger and show everyone that Omegas can do anything the Alphas can do."

"Not a bad goal if I do say so myself", Marcel said, smirking at the thought of how much Humphrey has grown. Just then, a loud whistle signaled Humphrey it was time to go.

"See you guys later", Humphrey said, standing up and smiling at Marcel and Paddy.

"Humphrey, good luck out there." Marcel said.

"Thanks", and with that, Humphrey sped off towards an empty boxcar, racing along the tracks.

 **Okay, my bad with the updates, I got busy. Anyway if you didn't already know, this story is in the memory of Mr Steal Yo Girl. Nothing bad happened to him, I think, but he's been AFK on this site for awhile now, so since I used to read his stories, I wanted to write one in the way he would write one. Anyway, if you guys like this story, please review! Also, I want to make friends on this site so feel free to PM me. You can PM me oneshot ideas, plot suggestions, or just say hi! I will get back to you!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
